User blog:Taylor Vaanu McKenzie/Reincarnation au: Sean Gayle and Craig Hsiao
SEAN AND CRAIG Jake's been going on this casual dates with the bus boy he kept claiming was actually Taylor. Sean didn't really know how to feel about that, and he keeps saying as much to Craig. The Asian didn't like it either; it's all he's been hearing whenever he would go visit Sean, even when he came to talk about either a football game or his game or both. "I just don't think it's fair, you know. That─" "─Jake's dating a guy just because he reminds him of Taylor." Craig mutters monotonously, as if he's been hearing the same thing for weeks... which is most probably the case. Sean continues, not even listening to his best bud. "─because he reminds him of Taylor and he might not even like the guy for the guy himself, and I don't think─" "─don't think it's fair for either them; you're supposed to be with someone you actually care about, not because you're tied to the past." Craig sighs, finishing him off. He took a swig from his beer, still thinking I'm way too sober for this... Sean sighs, taking a breath. "─because you're tied to the past. I mean, sure, me and Michelle are working through what we had in the past, trying to get that back. But it's different, he only likes this guy─" "─only likes this guy because he thinks it's Taylor, just without his memories that he's trying to help him get back to get his Taylor back." "─to help him get back to get his Taylor back. Yeah, exactly." he smiles appreciatively. "I'm glad you share my sentiments, Craig." Only cause it's all I've been hearing nothing but that for every single waking moment I'm here... Craig didn't bother saying. "I hear ya man, actually, I've been hearing ya a lot. Now hear me out; it's still Jake's life. If this works out in the long run, we'll be there to be happy for him─" "But─" Craig continues, without missing a beat. "─But then, boom. Rain clouds. If it doesn't work out, then we'll also be there to pick him up." he says, giving his friend a light pat on the shoulder. "that's what we'll do, as his friends." "I─" Sean blinks, before really thinking about Craig's words. "Christ, man, I should listen to you more often." Craig snorts, smirking. "Yeah, you should." he says. "now, seein' as you wanna make it up to me, how 'bout we hit the mall? You can grab me some lunch after we check out Game Stop. There's this new game out, and I wanna play and review it as references for this next game I've got in mind." "I actually don't remember saying I'd make it up to you." Sean says with a smirk, following his friend all the same. "To the mall!" ──── Sean will never fail to think of a child on Christmas day whenever Craig gets his hands on a new game. He was saying something about how Zahra was going to be psyched as well, and the Football player started wondering if he really needed it for work, or just wanted to surprise his fiancé. And with the two of them using endearments such as Player One and Player Two, he didn't think he'd be surprised if they decided on some video game themed wedding. Then, they were on their way to the food court, via elevator, when it happened. "Hold the door, please!" Sean blinks as the elevator doors started closing, and in sync, both he and Craig pulled their hand forward to let the extra passenger in. And that's when their heart stopped, "Thanks a lot, dudes. I'm already late for my date, and I don't want to keep him waiting any longer than he needs to... whoops, sorry. Probably didn't want to hear about my love life." Taylor laughs awkwardly. Taylor. Sean and Craig were both speechless, not knowing what to say. And if this date was Jake, then maybe they understood a little better why the blond really believed this was Taylor. They were almost convinced, too. "Oh, no way! Is that the latest Dragon Chronicles?" The brunette widened his eyes, staring at the package Craig held. "I've been trying to get my hands on one since it came out, but can't seem to pull up the cash. Oh, do you prefer to play as the default Knight or another class?" Craig continued staring before he realized that the guy was talking to him, "Er, uh, definitely the knight." he grins, even if inside, he was feeling a bit weird about the whole thing. But video games were always his comfort zone. "Magic mages, sly rogues... I mean, they're cool and all, but you can never go wrong with slashing and bashing baddies as a Knight." "I hear you," Taylor laughs, nodding in agreement. "sounds like you and I have our brains on the same wavelength. High-five bro!" Craig gaped, his hand going up to clasp in instinctively, all the while thinking that their exchange sounded eerily familiar. Then, it clicked. It was on their first day, when they first arrived in the Celestial and the whole crazy shit started going on. "I'm with Craig on this one. Only thing better than a week in paradise is a private week in paradise." "Ha ha, aw yeah! Taylor and me got our brains on the same wavelength." And I gave him a high-five... a hard one. "Ouch, wow, are you Superman or something?" Taylor winced, but still attempting to keep the smile on as he shook off the pain. "easy on the power, big guy." Sean shakes his head, "So, uh," he cleared his throat. "by any chance, your name doesn't happen to be Ta—" He trailed off when the elevator suddenly started shaking, and the lights started blinking off and on. The Condors football star yelped, bracing himself as much as he could. Craig does the same, holding the game he just bought tightly against his chest, and Taylor fell hands down on the floor. "what the hell?!" "Aw snap man! I think it's an earthquake! Fuck!" Craig spots Taylor on his phone, dialing a number. "Dude! I don't think there's anything 911 can do to help for the moment!" Taylor frowns, holding up a hand. "Jake? It's m—me, yeah, I'm m-making my way down.... Oh, uh, I'm short on breath? I'm... running, down some stairs to get down." he says over the phone, and Sean realizes what he's trying to do. "Go on ahead... what, no! Don't, I'm at a fire exit heading down, I won't be passing your way. Let's meet up outside, okay? Wha...." His cheeks glow red. "I... A bit early, don't you think? But... yeah, I love you, too... Yeah, see you..." He immediately dropped the call as the shaking stopped but the lights were now completely out. "Oh god... oh god... it's over, but there might be an aftershock. How are we gonna get out?! The elevator door are still shut... Oh god, Jake's gonna kill me if I die here..." Sean frowns, rushing over to the brunette. Well, if anything this confirms, he was definitely the guy Jake was talking about. But it still doesn't mean he's that Taylor. But that doesn't change the fact that he wants to help him out. "All right, all right, we'll climb up that trap door" he pointed up, "and hopefully, there's a door that we can pry open. Okay? Now let's hurry. Before it starts up again." "O-okay," Taylor blinks, nodding. Sean hoists him up to open the trap door. Craig shoves in the paper bag before following suit, helping Sean up in the process. Together, the pried open the doors to the mall. Luckily, the elevator was only slightly below it. All they had to do was use the elevator as foot hold, boost each other up, and they're out. But that was only if the elevator would hold long enough. ''Creeeaaak... '' "Oh snap, that doesn't sound good." Craig winces. "grab the cables!" As soon as they did, the elevator started getting looser, falling a bit before getting stuck again. Had they not grab the cables in time, they would've had to climb up all the way from there. And they might not have the time for that. "♫♬''You were the beeest that I had eeever foouund...♫♬''" Taylor started belting out suddenly, "Sorry dudes, I sing when I'm nervous..." Another sudden jolt, "♫♬But now you've chaaaaaanged and want to draaaaag meeee doooown!♫♬" Sean widened his eyes. He should probably be telling the guy to shut up, but a cold shiver ran down his spine, the memory flashing on his mind so vividly. "♫♬''You were the beeest that I had eeever foouund...''♫♬" Everyone looked at Taylor like he was crazy... until I joined in... ' '"♫♬''But now you've chaaaaaanged and want to draaaaag meeee doooown!''♫♬" Unconsciously, tears started brimming on his eyelids. "♫♬''G-go ahead and doubt me through it all, but I ain't never... ever... ever... gonna fall...♫♬" Sean sobs out, ''It... it really is him... "Less singing, more jumping!" Craig throws the paper bag out the opened elevator door before leaping himself. "come on!" Taylor sucks in a breath and jumps, the Asian grabbing hold of his arm and the brunette immediately grasp for his head. "Hey, you! Hurry!" Sean snapped out of his trance, finding the other two already outside the doors. And move instinctively, leaping after them just as the elevator cables gave way, dropping the elevator below. Craig cursed, and started dragging Taylor and Sean towards the fire exit. The black-American broke free from Craig, and he made a move towards Taylor, Never... never gonna fail you again, Taylor... "Whoa," Taylor blinks, his singing cut off as he braced himself and the guy who suddenly dumped himself on him, wrapping him in an embrace. He pats his back comfortingly. "we're, uh, not completely out of the woods yet, dude. How about a celebratory hug after?" Sean sniffs as he pulled away, he grabbed Taylor by the arm, nods towards Craig and make their way to down the flight of stairs and out of the mall. "Taylor! You little lying shit!" Jake rushed forward as soon as they ran out of the doors. If he noticed Sean and Craig, he didn't react to it in favor of wrapping his arms tightly around the brunette. "Already running out the Fire Exit, my ass! If you died in there, I'd—" The brunette returns the embrace, running his hand down and up the blond's back soothingly. "But I didn't, I'm here, it's okay..." he says quietly. "you're not losing me any time soon, you're not losing this Taylor." Jake sobbed, pressing his forehead against Taylor's neck. Meanwhile, Sean and Craig shared a look. "It's really..." "Taylor," Sean nods, suddenly overcome by many emotions. "yeah, it is." Craig frowns, "But... he doesn't... I don't think he remembers us... or that he's Taylor.... you know?" "I do know, yeah." Sean clenches his fists, "we're gonna have to fix that." TBC Category:Blog posts